Maria-Jehanne Wielopolska
Maria-Jehanne (Joanna) z Colonna–Walewskich, primo voto Wielopolska, ''secundo '' Strzemię–Janowska - autorka powieści, opowiadań i nowel, dramatów i liryków; publicystka i krytyczka literacka, komentatorka życia literackiego i społecznego. Stanowi doskonały przykład pisarki, której życie toczyło się blisko agory i bitewnego pola swoich czasów, a zarazem jej twórczość wydaje się do czasów tych nieprzystająca. Nie będąc pisarką Młodej Polski ani okresu międzywojnia, pasuje do opowieści o „cudzoziemkach”, wywłaszczonych z głównego biegu historii literatury, choć historię tę tworzących, tyleż wyjątkowych, ile rzucających się w oczy, a nawet – kiedyś i obecnie – budzących negatywne emocje. Secesyjna młodość Urodziła się 16 lutego 1882 albo 1887 roku w Suchodole na Kijowszczyźnie w rodzinie ziemiańskiej, była zatem o kilka lat młodsza bądź niewiele starsza od Zofii Nałkowskiej. Najprawdopodobniej, tak jak większość kobiet dorastających na przełomie wieków, nie zdobyła profesjonalnego wykształcenia, nie uczęszczała nawet na pensję. Całą wiedzę z zakresu literatury, filozofii, historii i religioznawstwa zawdzięczała samodzielnym studiom, jak twierdzi Jerzy Kądziela i inni badacze, chociaż autor lakonicznego hasła w Słowniku Współczesnych Pisarzy Polskich ''sugeruje, że Wielopolska była słuchaczką wykładów na uniwersytecie. Jeżeli tak, to tylko na Uniwersytecie Lwowskim i po 30 X 1902, czyli po dniu ślubu z Konradem Wielopolskim. Małżonkowie zamieszkali we Lwowie, gdzie Konrad pracował w Banku Hipotecznym, a Maria-Jehanne publikowała pierwsze prozy historyczne w „Gazecie Lwowskiej” oraz współczesne opowiadania (i dramat) w „Przeglądzie Politycznym, Społecznym i Literackim”. Małżeństwo dało jej tytuł hrabiny, z którego przez pewien okres korzystała, a nazwiskiem Wielopolskiego podpisywała się do końca życia. To ważna informacja: arystokratyczne nazwisko w zestawieniu z autorstwem artykułów o nastawieniu socjalistycznym może sygnalizować przemyślany, zamierzony nie tylko na obyczajową prowokację gest. Wielopolska przez całe życie, konsekwentnie i otwarcie, głosiła antyklerykalne poglądy i określała siebie jako ateistkę, nawet kiedy po śmierci ukochanego Marszałka ujrzała na niebie świetlistą łunę. Zawsze bliskie pozostawały jej kwestie emancypacji i udziału kobiet w sferze publicznej. Wydając jedno ze swoich ostatnich pism, Pliszkę w jaskini lwa,'' niewybrednie atakującą Ścieżkę obok drogi ''Kazimiery Iłłakowiczówny, próbowała odciąć się (nieudolnie, bo krytycy jej nie uwierzyli), od stereotypu kobiecej walki na pióra. Ale co najważniejsze, nieustannie pragnęła, by pamiętano ją nie tyle jako autorkę bulwersujących książek, ale przede wszystkim działaczkę niepodległościową, zaangażowaną w losy ojczyzny. Na arenie dziejów... Wielopolska w tym samym czasie, kiedy – jeszcze z pierwszym mężem – należała do niepodległościowego Komitetu Tymczasowego, pisała jedną z ciekawszych polskich nowych książek Nowych Kobiet – ''Panią El ''(1911). Zaraz potem, niemal równolegle, w 1913 roku, pojawiły się na księgarskich półkach ''Fauness''y oraz ''Kryjaki. Tuż przed wybuchem wielkiej wojny Wielopolska objechała z Kadenem-Bandrowskim Galicję z odczytem Sprawa Bejlisa i jej konkluzje, nagłaśniającym sprawę aresztowania Żyda, oskarżonego o dokonanie na chrześcijańskim chłopcu mordu w celach rytualnych. „Czerwona hrabina” stanęła w obronie Mendla Bejlisa jako „ofiary systemu carskiego”, a w dużej mierze dzięki jej wstawiennictwu został on uniewinniony. W czasie wojny Wielopolska była już żoną Jerzego Strzemię-Janowskiego, późniejszego autora książki o zwierzętach, Karmazyny i żuliki. Przez rok pracowała w służbie sanitarnej I Brygady Legionów, później prowadziła szwalnię dla żołnierzy. Internowana w 1915 na Węgrzech, wróciła później do Strutyna koło Złoczowa, majątku Janowskiego. Tuż po wojnie za działalność otrzymała wyróżnienie Orląt. A wiosną roku 1919 przeżyła wielkie upokorzenie i hańbę: została aresztowana i uwięziona przez Ukraińców, a potem oskarżona o wydanie nazwiska autora politycznego paszkwilu, rozstrzelanego w ramach tak zwanych „sądów doraźnych”. Okres uwięzienia i oskarżenie Wielopolskiej o tragiczne w skutkach zadenuncjowanie przyjaciela wpłynęły na radykalizację jej stanowiska wobec wszystkich mniejszości narodowych, a szczególnie Ukraińców i Żydów. Wielopolska - twórczość artystyczna Autorka Pani El ''przeprowadziła się z okolic Lwowa pod Poznań, do Sierosławia. Tutaj właśnie została pisarką i publicystką Dwudziestolecia międzywojennego. Wznowiła niezauważony w czasie wojny tom opowiadań ''Synogarlice (1915, 1919): tytułowe opowiadanie dotyczy biskupa Firleja i jego uczucia do siostry Franciszki, która jako Leonora Szczawińska, już w klasztorze, wychodzi za mąż za innego mężczyznę. Z kolei utwór Gońce czarnej królowej ''przedstawia scenkę kolonialną: na statku w międzynarodowym towarzystwie stary Francuz opowiada o swej przygodzie w Afryce, gdzie trafił do niewoli u królowej Rere. Głównym tematem tej narracji o splocie miłości i śmierci jest wysłanie przez królową do zabitego w bitwie kochanka posłańca, który najpierw musi zostać uśmiercony. Następnie Wielopolska wydała ''Kontryfałowe lichtarze u świętej Agnieszki ''(1922), zbiór utworów z dwóch poprzednich tomów, do których dodała tytułowe opowiadanie. Bohaterką tego tekstu jest Barbara Giżanka, przedstawiona jako ofiara manipulacji Twardowskiego i szaleństwa Zygmunta Augusta, ani żywa, ani martwa, widmowa replika, rozdarta między miłością do króla a ciężarem obowiązku aktorskiej gry. Po dwóch latach ukazała się historyczna „powieść melodramatyczna” ''Femina (1924), której akcja toczy się w Hiszpanii, w pierwszej połowie XVI wieku. Czas ten przedstawiła Wielopolska jako jednoczesny rozkwit medycyny, zwłaszcza chirurgii, oraz gwałtowną falę świętej Inkwizycji. Ciekawie zarysowała konflikt oraz wskazała na paralelę między religią i nauką. Tortury heretyków i doświadczenia naukowe na żywym organizmie są w tym ujęciu źródłem jednakowego cierpienia, zadawanego w imię wartości wyższych, czyli –odpowiednio – zbawienia i postępu. Lady Paradox Ale pierwszym poważnym gestem publicystycznym, który uczyniła Wielopolska po wojnie, była publikacja kilkudziesięciostronicowej broszury ze wspomnieniem „niewoli ukraińskiej” oraz serią aneksów, które uwalniają ją od zarzutów konfidencji. Znalazły się tutaj orzeczenia adwokata, odpisy nadanych pisarce wyróżnień, listy znajomych, świadectwa niewinności podpisane kilkudziesięcioma nazwiskami, a także zdjęcia ciał więźniów i szeroki wywód dotyczący niedojrzałości Ukraińców do samostanowienia o sobie jako narodzie. Oceniając Ukraińców jako społeczeństwo niewykształconych, niekulturalnych prymitywów, zagrażających suwerenności niepodległej Polski, posłużyła się Wielopolska takimi samymi argumentami, jakie wyśmiewała na kartach Kryjaków, gdy dotyczyły Polaków, a wypowiadane były ustami konserwatywnego kleru. Tak jakby swoim życiem udowadniała tezy z własnego opowiadania o Hildebrandzie – przeżyte upokorzenie staje się bólem niemożliwym do ukojenia, a zemsta za krzywdę przysłania wszelkie inne cele ekspresji twórczej. Kiedy po serii wznowień dawnych książek stworzyła dzieło nowe, stało się ono najjaskrawszą chyba emanacją polskiego kolonializmu: Braterstwo ludów. Rzecz o dziele nieświadomości (1925). Jest to seria stroboskopowych obrazów-monologów autorki czy też wielostrofowy psalm dziękczynny dla wszystkich, którzy bezwiednie ginęli ku przyszłej chwale ojczyzny. I tak według Wielopolskiej nieświadomość Polski wypełniona jest martwymi ciałami: niecywilizowanych Murzynów, wielbiących święte krowy Hindusów, Żydów (dla niej zawsze „Żydków”) uprawiających lichwę do ostatniego tchu i innych obcych, którzy tworząc nowożytne imperia, swą śmiercią złożyli hołd II RP. Do stworzenia Braterstwa ludów pisarka długo się przygotowywała, o czym świadczą liczne przypisy uwiarygodniające nieracjonalny tryb myślenia „egzotycznych” postaci, ale książkę tę naprawdę trudno interpretować, mając w pamięci „dawną” Wielopolską. Pisana jest bowiem nie piórem niewiasty w krynolinie, nie maszyną do pisania „nadchodzącej kobiety”, ale mową nienawiści i megalomanii. Zupełnie inna jawi się jako współautorka Zofii Nałkowskiej w Księdze o przyjaciołach''wydanej w tym samym roku. Wielopolska jako współczująca entuzjastka nie-ludzkich form życia sprawia wrażenie, jakby wrogość do ludzi zwróciła ją w stronę zwierząt. W 1926 roku autorka ''Fauness ''rozpoczęła ofensywę przeciw „młodzieży endeckiej”, która wygwizdała jej sztukę ''Nuwopowry (nowobiedaccy) jako żydofilską, na skutek czego po dwóch dniach została zdjęta z afisza Teatru Polskiego w Poznaniu. Polemika ze środowiskiem Narodowej Demokracji, przede wszystkim Adolfem Nowaczyńskim, trwała do ostatnich dni lata 1939 roku. Nasiliła się zaś szczególnie, gdy jako kobieta dojrzała, czterdziestokilkuletnia, już po publikacji słynnego wywiadu w „Wiadomościach Literackich”, gdzie okrzyknięta zostaje mianem Lady Paradox, zamieszkała Wielopolska w Warszawie. W latach 1927-1929 pisarka należała do redakcji „Głosu Prawdy”, potem przez dziesięć lat prowadziła dział recenzji filmowych i teatralnych w „Kurierze Porannym”. Tuż przed 1930 rokiem rozstała się z mężem, wynajęła dwupokojowe mieszkanie na Starym Mieście, gdzie w centralnym miejscu zawiesiła informację o treści: W tym domu, w mojej obecności - nie można krytykować Marszałka Piłsudskiego. W latach trzydziestych opublikowała takie teksty, jak Więzienne drogi komendanta (1935) czy Marszałek w życiu codziennym (1937), jednoznacznie i zgodnie z dewizą wywieszoną na ścianie w mieszkaniu opisując życie Piłsudskiego, a także poradnik dobrych manier i przewodnik po Warszawie. Literackie życie zakończyła dwoma mocnymi akordami, równie bulwersującymi w owym czasie, jak i teraz zastanawiającymi: najpierw zaatakowała Kazimierę Iłłakowiczównę za jej Ścieżkę obok drogi, a w słynnej broszurze Silni, zwarci, gotowi, ale i… czujni. Rzecz o wczorajszych dywersantach ''udowadniała obłudę pisarzy-pacyfistów, używając argumentów znienawidzonego ongiś obozu nacjonalistycznego. Jak umarła – nie wiadomo. Opracowania zgodnie podają, że zakończyła życie w roku 1940, różnie określa się natomiast miejsce: w jednych wersjach jest to ZSRR, w innych wskazuje się na niemiecki obóz koncentracyjny. Bibliografia przedmiotowa: Walewska, Maria-Jehanne,' hrabina Wielopolska'' Pani El. Cykl nowoczesny'', Kraków 1911. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne, Faunessy. Powieść dzisiejsza, Wydawnictwo Księgarni Literackiej, Kraków 1913. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne, Kryjaki, 1913. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne, Synogarlice. Nowele, Warszawa-Kraków 1915. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne, Kontryfałowe lichtarze u św. Agnieszki. Nowele, Warszawa 1922. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne, Femina. Opowieść melodramatyczna, Poznań 1924. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne, '''Gontowszczyzna. Wspomnienia z rebelii ukraińskiej w Małopolsce Wschodniej, Poznań 1925. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne'' Braterstwo ludów. Rzecz o dziele nieświadomości'', Wydawnictwo Płomień Książnicy Naukowej w Przemyślu 1926. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne'' Nuwopowry (nowobiedaccy). Trzyaktowa bajka z 1001 nocy o powojennej prozie'', Poznań 1927. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne'' Józef Piłsudski w życiu codziennym'', 1936. Wielopolska, Maria-Jehanne'' Obyczaje towarzyskie'', Lwów 1938. Bibliografia podmiotowa: Baranowska Agnieszka, Lady Paradox, w: Perły i potwory. Szkice o literaturze międzywojennej, Warszawa 1986, s. 44-71. Borkowska Grażyna, Cudzoziemki. Studia o polskiej prozie kobiecej, Warszawa 1996. Hutnikiewicz Artur, Młoda Polska, Warszawa 2007. Jaworska Monika, Prababka polskiej rewolucji kobiecej - Maria Jehanne Wielopolska, w: Akant. R.10, nr 12 (2007), s. 22-23. Kądziela Jerzy, Maria Jehanne Wielopolska. 1882-1940, w: Literatura okresu Młodej Polski, ''t.3, red. K. Wyka, A. Hutnikiewicz, M. Puchalska, Kraków 1973, s. 455-470. Kwiatkowski Jerzy, ''Dwudziestolecie międzywojenne, Warszawa 2003. Naglerowa Herminia, Człowiek znika bez śladu, w: Wspomnienia o pisarzach, Londyn 1960, s.65-74. Podraza-Kwiatkowska Maria, Młodopolska femina. Garść uwag w: Ciało i tekst. Feminizm w literaturoznawstwie – antologia szkiców, red. A. Nasiłowska, Warszawa 2001, s.12-27. ------- Słownik Współczesnych Pisarzy Polskich, red. E. Korzeniewska, Warszawa 1964, s. 462-465. Opracowała Lucyna Marzec ---- Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Kategoria:1851-1900 Wielopolska Maria-Jehanne